


Take my Hand

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “If you want to keep fighting, you’ll the strength to do it right? I can give you that.”





	Take my Hand

**Author's Note:**

> For [Women of Shadowhunters Femslash February](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/170027330570/here-is-the-the-prompt-list-created-with-fanart) prompt: take my hand.

Maryse scanned the battlefield, her seraph blade held out in front of her. There were rogue shadowhunters and demons everywhere, and she thrust her blade into an incoming demon as it lunged at her. 

Fallen enemies and comrades alike covered the ground, and she prayed that none of her children were amongst them. She hadn’t seen them since the beginning and while she knew they were all capable shadowhunters, she was still worried about them.

A blast of magic flew past her, incernating several shax demons that had ganged up on a shadowhunter. Maryse turned towards the source to see Dot as she fell to her knees. Maryse rushed towards the warlock, wrapping an arm around her and keeping her sitting. “Are you alright?”

“My magic is nearly drained.”

“Then we need to get you to safety.”

“No, I need to keep fighting,” Dot said, trying to get up only to stumble.

Maryse quickly caught her before holding out her hand. “Take my hand,” Maryse said and Dot looked up at her in surprise. “If you want to keep fighting, you’ll the strength to do it right? I can give you that.”

Dot looked down at Maryse’s hand for a long moment before hesitantly reaching out and taking it, sucking in a breath at the transfer. She looked at Maryse again and gave her a soft smile before blasting more demons. 

They continued to fight together, Maryse not leaving Dot’s side until the battle was over.


End file.
